Linked
by Ekoko
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke have a rather different idea of a normal day, and being hand-cuffed together kind of sucks.


I love how Satoshi and Daisuke pretend not to know about eachother, even when they both know that they know. I also love how there's no normalcy. Stealing things and almost getting caught is like a daily routine. Or like my friends and I going to the mall. They go to the museum and almost kill eachother. OO  
  
I luff them. Together. This fanfic didn't really turn out as much of a pairing fanfic.

* * *

**Linked**  
  
"I'm handcuffed to the creepy bastard." Dark sat on the floor of the museum sulking, his left hand covering his face and fingers woven into his hair. His right arm hung limply, his wrist encircled by metal handcuffs, the other half of which, were around Satoshi Hiwatari's much paler wrist.  
  
"I can hear you." Satoshi said neuturally, moving his right hand towards his left to pop his knuckles.  
  
Dark turned. "You wanted to capture me, and you have, so why aren't you turning me in? This sucks. I want to go home, I'm tired. Also, these handcuffs are too tight, and he's reacting to you! This is your fault!" His eye was twitching, and Satoshi continued to stare at him blankly.  
  
"Can't right now, circumstances are wrong. They have to be tight, or else you can get out of them, and whom is reacting to me?" His blue eyes were unnervingly flat. Emotionless.  
  
Dark looked as though he hadn't heard that at all. His was looking up at a strand of hair that fell in the middle of his face - but Satoshi doubted that he was looking at it. After a few moments, Dark mumbled something incoherant before quite suddenly transforming back into Daisuke.  
  
Satoshi blinked. "I think that's the first time you've openly transformed right infront of me."  
  
"No, I did three weeks ago. Crystal Disk, remember?" Daisuke sighed. "No wonder he was upset about the handcuffs. They're almost too small on my wrist, but his body's bigger than mine." The red-head tried to slide them off his hands, but failed, and hung his head mournfully.  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, though it was only awkward to Daisuke. Having Dark shouting in his head about the creepy bastard wasn't exactly soothing.  
  
"... Soooo, do you remember what our homework was tonight?" Daisuke tried, looking up to start conversation.  
  
"Math book's page two hundred fifteen through two hundred seventeen, and an English translation sheet."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "You're horrible with conversations, y'know? Really."  
  
Satoshi just shrugged aimlessly. There was a more silence, as Daisuke pouted. He wanted to talk to Satoshi, and Satoshi was being so meeeeeaaaaaan and not talking. He thought of something. Satoshi already wasn't talking, so if he didn't want to talk afterwards, it was easy enough. Then again, they were hand cuffed together, and who knows how long that would last.  
  
Daisuke again, tried futilly to slide his hands out of the handcuffs.  
  
"Hey wait," Daisuke said, looking up in realization. "How are we going to get out of these if all we're doing is sitting here?"  
  
"With."  
  
Crimson eyes blinked a few times. "With? How will With help us?"  
  
"Your dog went home to get your mother."  
  
"... My mom is coming here?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"... I'm so getting grounded. Or going to the hospital. One of those. Or both." Even Satoshi chuckled at that, and Daisuke beamed. It was rare indeed, to see Satoshi smile.  
  
The door to the room opened and Emiko cautiously peeked in. "Oh good!" She exclaimed, and hurried to the pair. She knelt down and lifted both their hands, taking one of her hair clips and picking the lock. Even if she wasn't Dark at any point, she still knew about some useful stuff.  
  
"Thanks mom, I-" Daisuke was cut off as his mom wrapped her arms around him in a too-tight hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! Being alone with that boy for so long!" She seemed oblivious to the fact that Satoshi was right next to her, and kept gushing about poor Daisuke.  
  
Satoshi gathered his over-shirt - it had come off during the scuffle to get the accursed hand cuffs ON. It had a small cut on the sleeve.  
  
Through being snuggled to death - which was embarassing, but he would live - Daisuke appologized for Dark having cut it. Dark, who had heard that, began ranting a-new in Daisuke's head. He sighed, and as they walked down the halls of the museum, Emiko between the two boys like a mother between two teenagers who'd been caught kissing, he glanced past his mom to see Satoshi. The blue haired boy was toying with the cut on his jacket, but didn't seem too phased by it's existance.  
  
At the entrance they seperated, Satoshi heading home alone and Emiko with Daisuke. As his mother sternly lectured him on not getting caught, he turned over his shoulder to see Satoshi staring after them. He smiled and mouthed 'See you tomorrow.'  
  
Satoshi gave an almost smile, nodded, and began walking home as well.

* * *

... Yeah.


End file.
